<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My boy by SpaceMalarkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702762">My boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMalarkey/pseuds/SpaceMalarkey'>SpaceMalarkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dumbasses, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMalarkey/pseuds/SpaceMalarkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the boys met Wild</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting shifted through a new dimension sucked. It really, really did. Not only was the feeling of being dragged apart present, the shifts were disorienting and oftentimes the band of heroes were dropped into dangerous places.</p><p>This time, however, the group was surprised to find themselves in an unfamiliar land. Eight heroes were gathered already, yet none of them recognised the endless sea of grass in front of them. None of them recognised the mountains nearby, several peaks sprouting upwards towards the heavens, covered in snow. </p><p> </p><p>This was uncharted territory for the boys. Usually that meant that another hero would join them. Some of the heroes felt uneasy. Were they here to rip another soul away from their comfortable life? Would they have to force another to fight a new evil yet again? </p><p>Others were excited to meet a new person, and learn of their journey. Were they young? Old? Were they a boy, or a girl? Did they like the same things as the other heroes? Would they have anything in common? Would they be friends? </p><p>With these questions plaguing their thoughts, they moved onwards. <br/>They had a person of destiny to find.</p><p> </p><p>The heroes had walked for half a day until they felt the air change. They had been walking along the dirt road, admiring the seemingly endless hills of green. Some had questioned the lack of civilisation, others had enjoyed the silence. After several hours of walking, the hills of grass had changed slightly. Rocks and cliffs started to form the land around them, casting dramatic shadows across the moss. There was a fresher breeze accompanying the cliffs, carrying a familiar smell to some of the heroes. Salt.  </p><p>The sailor perked up immediately, all complaints about his feet hurting forgotten. He ran ahead towards the cliffs, and stopped just before tumbling down the hillside. With an excited shout, and a small jump, he pointed outwards. </p><p>"The sea!" </p><p>The chosen hero, who had only ever truly seen the sea when they went to pick up the Sailor, ran over to the younger hero with newfound energy, excitement filling the gap left by exhaustion. He liked the sea. It somehow brought hope to him, seeing so much water yet knowing that the waters were filled to the brim with life. Who would have thought?</p><p> </p><p>The Hero of Time and the Hero of Warriors, two of the somehow proclaimed leaders, walked down in a calm stroll. They were taking their time, absorbing all the details in their surroundings and giving the shadowy areas a suspicious glance. Always on the alert, always mapping out safe spots and possible ambush positions. Yet something was different now. Their stroll seemed genuinely relaxed. </p><p>"It’s probably the views," the Hero of Hyrule muttered to his predecessor with a smirk.</p><p>"Maybe they are both feeling their age," the legendary hero snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Smithy stood quietly observing everyone's reactions. Maybe this place had some magical properties? Maybe it was just the fact that it was a great vantage point and they couldn’t see any monsters nearby? </p><p>The entire place gave him a sense of freedom, somehow. </p><p>He was about to voice his thoughts to his companion, but his words caught in his throat when he saw the look on the Rancher’s face.</p><p>Recognition? </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Smithy found himself asking, suddenly on high alert. "Do you recognise this place? Is this your era?"</p><p>Rancher was sniffing the air, turning his head around in several directions, eyes wildly drinking in every detail. </p><p>"It's familiar," he muttered. "Somehow I think I have been here before, and yet, this is not my era."</p><p>Before Smithy could question the logic of that statement, he was interrupted by the Traveller calling out to them.</p><p>"Hey! We can see a village over there by the beach! You two coming?" </p><p>It was enough to snap Rancher out of his strange behavior. He nodded to his shorter companion, and made his way over the cliff towards the others. </p><p>Something felt strange, Smithy thought. He would have to keep an eye on the ranch hand.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t walked far when they reached a small valley, creating a natural walkway down to the beach. There was a small path leading down to the settlement Traveller had spotted earlier.</p><p>There was a person slowly walking along the path, like they had the whole day and was just out for a stroll. Their form was hidden under a long black cloak, making it impossible to tell if this person was a man or a woman. </p><p>Pretty normal from what travellers usually wore, Smithy observed.  </p><p>What was not normal was Rancher's reaction. The smith watched as his companion sniffed the air again, watched as his eyes widened as they landed upon this lone figure walking down the path. And then, Smithy watched him do something he never thought he would ever do in broad daylight with no cover whatsoever. </p><p>Rancher changed into his wolf form, and raced down the small path towards the traveller. </p><p>The other heroes startled and tried to call out to the stranger, who turned just in time to see a massive wolf come flying towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Smithy expected the stranger to scream, to grab a blade, and stab his friend. Really, who wouldn’t when they saw a bigger wolf than normal come flying towards them? Apparently this traveller wasn’t a normal person, because they decided the appropriate response to what looked like a massive wolf attacking them was to throw their arms wide in what was clearly an invitation to come into what Smithy assumed was a loving embrace. </p><p>That, and the excited, gleeful voice of what sounded like a boy yelling “Wolfie!”  was a dead giveaway. </p><p>The heroes watched as the boy was rammed by the speedy ball of fur, somehow catching the massive beast in his arms as they both went tumbling down the hill. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh geez," Traveller muttered as he started to run towards the two of them, Captain and the Old Man at his heels. Smithy followed at a slower pace, wishing to see how this all turned out. </p><p>They quickly realised their worries were unfounded, as the stranger managed to untangle himself from the mess of furry limbs and gave a hearty laugh. Wolfie was jumping circles around him, his tail wagging excitedly at speeds previously believed impossible as he yipped in happiness. </p><p>Somehow the tail moved even faster as the stranger started baby talking to the massive wolf. </p><p>"Who's a good pubby?! You are! Yes, you are the best pubby!" He grabbed the wolf’s head and moved his hands in what Smithy would describe as excited petting. </p><p>The hood came off as he moved his head to cuddle into the fur, revealing long blonde hair and a youthful face covered in scars.</p><p>"I missed you, pubby! Where did you go, huh? Did you have all the fun without me?" </p><p> </p><p>He pushed until the wolf fell over on its back, somehow dragging the boy with him. Honestly it was hard to tell exactly how they tangled up, but Smithy had a pretty good reason to believe that this boy knew their wolf friend.<br/><em> No, duh.  </em></p><p> </p><p>They had all seen terribly strange things during their journeys that would make any sane person question reality. Yet somehow, this stunned every single one of them. This was <em> weird </em>. Smithy felt a part of him awaken. The part of him that needed to solve every mystery he came across.  </p><p>How could someone from another era, one that seemed to be so different from any of theirs, be familiar with the ranch hand? It was clear to him that this era and Rancher’s were far from each other in terms of time. So how did they know each other?</p><p> </p><p>The wolf and his boy had calmed down enough to notice the approaching group. This close, they could see the stranger better. He wore a heavy black cloak, a blue tunic, and at his back was- </p><p>"The master sword?" Chosen muttered. "You are the hero of this Hyrule, yes?" </p><p>The boy turned his attention towards the first hero, his body language changing from calm and happy to cautious and defensive. </p><p>"Who wants to know?" </p><p>The wolf whined, and pressed his head closer to the boy’s chest in an attempt to tell him these weren’t enemies.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, I'm Link, that's Link, this is Link, and that one over there is Link, and this is Link, and weirdo over there is Link, I think that wolf might be Link, and we are missing one Link, and that tiny one is Link. Let me guess, your name is Link?" the Hoarder stared the newcomer in the eye and crossed his arms.<br/>Tactful. </p><p> </p><p>The stranger was silent for a few moments, before he stood up and blinked slowly at each and every one of them. “Oh crap,” he groaned. </p><p> </p><p>After yet another long explanation, one that they all had heard so many times now, the new hero showed them all to the village and secured them a roof over their head for the night. </p><p>He introduced himself as the Hero of the Wild, but his official title was technically the Hylian Champion. This predictably made the rest of the boys fight over what to call him, Wild, or Champion? The new hero didn’t seem to care. He was occupied with cuddling his wolf friend and baby talking to him affectionately, causing the wolf to wag his tail again. They continued their debate, eventually settling on calling him Champion, before they all obeyed the Old Man’s demand for silence as he was trying to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>When everyone else was finally off to dreamland, Rancher changed back into his hylian form, and smiled down at the new addition to the group. Champion had fallen asleep resting comfortably against the ranch hand. Smithy had stayed awake, waiting for him to change back. His curiosity was burning, demanding he ask Rancher about this strange occurance. </p><p> </p><p>"What was that all about?" he whispered, watching as Rancher pulled the blanket over Champion properly. </p><p>"It's my boy," he said in such a loving voice, almost like he was talking about a dear family member. "I haven’t seen him in so long. When heroes from the legends started crashing into my life, I was hoping he would show up. I had thought of what to say to him when I met him again, kept me awake for so many nights. And then he was there in front of me, and I just couldn’t control myself." </p><p>Silence followed, as Smithy carefully considered all the voices in his head suggesting what to say next.</p><p> </p><p>"You are such a puppy."</p><p>"Oh, shush."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>